The Retreat
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Per Vance's orders, team Gibbs is forced on a one week retreat. During the seven days they are to better connect with nature, themselves, and each other. Can the seven of them survive one week in the woods- without killing each other?
1. Vance's Office

_Friday 6:00pm_

Vance pressed the button to get on the line with his secretary.

"Yes, Director Vance?" She answered.

"Whitney, I need Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and David to report to my office, along with Miss Sciuto, Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer."

"Yes, sir. I will get them for you right away."

"Thank you, Whitney."

"You're welcome, Director."

Vance hung up and waited for the team to arrive.

* * *

><p>"We're all being fired," Tony said as the team headed upstairs. "I can feel it."<p>

"It is probably indigestion from the _four_ tacos you at at lunch," Ziva replied.

"No. We're definitely being let go. We somehow screwed up big time."

"Even Gibbs?" Tim whispered.

"He's not being fired. He's just there to meet his new team."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called as he walked a few steps in front of them.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Boss."

As they reached the top of the staircase, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy all exited the elevator.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tim asked.

"Vance called us," Abby replied.

"Oh God, it's a mass firing!" Tony exclaimed.

Abby's eyes widened, "It is?"

"No," Gibbs replied and continued walking to Vance's office.

Gibbs walked past Whitney, who didn't even seem surprised that he was entering Vance's office without knocking. The rest of the team followed in after him.

"Please, everyone have a seat," Vance said, already sitting at the table in his office. He had moved in just enough chairs for everyone to have a place to sit.

They all sat down quietly, and Vance began. "I know you are all probably wondering why you're here."

"Are we being fired?" Tony asked, unable to keep wondering about it any longer.

Vance smiled. "No. None of you are being fired."

Although no one but Tony "admitted" to believing they were being fired, there were sighs of relief heard all around the room.

Vance picked up some papers that were in front of him. He handed some to Ducky and some to Ziva, who were both sitting closest to him. "Pass these down," He said.

Once everyone had the papers, Vance continued. "There is a place in Maryland where co-workers can go on a retreat for a week. It's so they can get to know one another better- as well as connect with themselves and nature."

"Was there a murder there or something?" Tony asked, _hoping_ that was the case.

"No," Vance replied, "It's where the seven of you are going to be spending next week."

What's, huh's and one cool- from Abby- was heard around the table.

Gibbs leaned forward in his chair. "Are you serious, Leon?"

"As a heart attack, Gibbs."

"But, we already know each other very well," Ziva pointed out. "Probably too well."

"You can never know someone _too_ well, Agent David. Listen, you guys have been through a lot together, and lately it seems that every time I see some of you, you're arguing."

Tony shrugged, "We've always done that."

Vance sighed. "You don't have to like it, but you do have to do it. It's a mandatory seven days at one of Maryland's finest camping grounds. Originally I only had this set up for the four agents, but the seven of you spend the most time together, so I pulled some strings and made it so you could all go."

Tony sighed. "See, the thing is, I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to nature, so if I could get a doctor's note-"

"DiNozzo, you're going. Deal with it."

The team all looked around at one another. None of them were sure what to think. One thing was for sure, no one was excited about it… besides Abby.

"And, before any of you start fighting me over this," Vance continued, staring directly at Gibbs, "My decision is final. One hundred percent _final_."

"Well, how do we get there? Are the directions on one of these pages?" Ducky asked as he began looking through the papers he had been given.

"No, and you don't need directions. On Monday morning you will arrive here at NCIS Headquarters at exactly 5am. A bus will be here and will take you to the camp grounds."

"Now you're kidding," Tony replied.

"No, I'm_ still_ not kidding. Make sure you all pack enough things for one week, and have a good time. You're all dismissed."

The whole team slowly got up and walked out of the room, with Gibbs making sure he was the last one out.

"What? Not even gone try and fight it, Gibbs?" Vance asked as Gibbs held onto the door handle to leave.

He turned back around to face Vance. "Would it matter?"

Vance shook his head, "No. But it's not like you to not try."

"My team and I have a murder to solve, and apparently we have a new deadline, so I'm gonna skip the arguing and go right to finding this eighteen year old's murderer before I am forced on a vacation."

Without letting Vance get in another word, Gibbs left out, loudly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1- 5:00am<em>

The whole team, besides Abby and Jimmy, seemed extra irritated as they arrived at the "bus stop" in front of NCIS Headquarters.

"This is so freakin' stupid," Tony mumbled as he took his three suitcases and two overnight bags and set them beside the others.

"What? The amount of luggage you have?" Ziva questioned. "I agree."

Tony glared at her. "No, not that. The fact that we have to be going on this stupid "find yourself" retreat."

"It's not just about finding ourselves, but also our co-workers," Tim pointed out.

"You're a nerd, Ziva's a ninja, Abby's a happy girl who dresses in black but claims to not be goth, Gibbs is silent but deadly, Ducky likes to tell stories, and Jimmy shouldn't be in the sun for long periods of time. What more do I need to learn?"

"Yes, you should tell all that to the counselors that will be there," Ziva replied. "I am sure they would let you leave early then."

"Wait. There's going to be counselors there?"

"There's going to be quite a few actually," Jimmy replied, bringing himself into the conversation, "It was all in the papers that Director Vance gave us."

"You didn't read it?" Tim asked.

"Of course I didn't read it. I actually have a life."

Ziva leaned forward so she could see past Tony and look at Tim and Jimmy, "There was a Magnum marathon on this weekend."

Both Tim and Jimmy nodded in understanding.

Abby, tired of listening to Ducky tell Gibbs a story that she had heard three times before, walked over. "Aren't you guys excited?" She asked, smiling widely.

"No," They all replied.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! One week of us all hanging out together, getting to know each other more, and I don't have to worry about if any of you are going to die! This is gonna be great!"

Before any of them could reply, the bus showed up. It was very small… Enough room for no more than ten people.

"Oh my God," Tony said, "This is gonna suck."

"I think we finally agree on something, Tony," Ziva replied.

The bus driver parked, opened the door, then stepped out. "Hello, soon-to-be campers!" He said with a much-too-perky smile on his face. "I'm Joe, one of the main counselors at Happy Endings Camp, _and_ your bus driver for the day. Just grab your things and climb aboard and we'll get started!"

They all went to their luggage and picked it up, then started piling into the bus.

Tony sighed. "Yup. I'm officially in hell."

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly have no idea where the idea for this story came from. It just popped in my head the other day and I started writing it down. I'm glad to be taking a break from all the heavy drama I've been writing lately, and I'm glad to be writing a story that isn't just Tim (or TimAbby) centered. It's my first time doing that so I hope it doesn't suck.**

**Just a couple of things. Besides this being a humor/friendship story, it is also a family one, with teeny tiny bits of drama here and there, but not a huge amount.**

**Lastly, I get asked a lot if my stories will contain McAbby or Tiva. I am not a Tiva fan, I like their banter, but that's it. I just don't see them as a couple. However, there will be slight Tiva and McAbby, but no heavy stuff. It's just a group story. I know this seems like a lot of stuff for an A/N and I promise it won't be like this every time I post, but I just wanted to answer questions before they're asked.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. The Bus

Their luggage took up six of the ten seats in the bus, Tony's things alone taking two and a half seats, so some of them had to double up. Abby and Tim sat together, Ducky and Gibbs sat together, and Tony scooted over for Ziva to sit by him. Instead she went towards the back and sat by Jimmy.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, "You choose the autopsy gremlin over me?"

"Yes, I do. If I sat by you for a two hour trip while we are both in very cranky moods, I might just kill you."

Tony glared at her. "Fine. I wanted my own seat anyway."

Joe picked something up off of the dashboard and stood up in the front of the bus. "Hello, campers! How are you this morning?"

Many moans and groans were heard around the bus, and one "great!"- from Abby of course.

"Awesome!" He replied, not losing his smile even with the poor replies. "Now it's time to take the first group picture of the trip." He held up what could now be clearly seen as a camera. "Everybody smile!"

No one except, once again, Abby, smiled. Jimmy had a little half-smile, but it was so small that it didn't really count.

Joe looked at the photo. "Okay, I don't think it's going to get better than that right now. Let's start the trip! We'll all get introduced at the camp sight when all the counselors are around." He set the camera back on the dashboard then sat down to begin driving.

Tony began to lay over in his seat. "I'm going back to sleep. If anyone tries to touch me, you're dead."

"No one wants to touch your disgusting body, Tony," Ziva replied.

"That's not what Georgina said Friday night."

"Who's that? Your favorite doll?" Tim asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, nerd."

"You shut up, jerk."

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled. "Both of you shut up!"

"Yes, Boss."

"Yes, Boss."

Up front, Joe took a deep breath. He had a feeling this week was going to be more difficult than most.

* * *

><p><em>7:03am<em>

Tony remained asleep the whole way, much to the enjoyment of everyone else. Abby found herself getting tired pretty quickly as well. Twenty minutes into the trip her head fell over onto Tim's shoulder. A few minutes later he laid his head back just to rest it and ended up falling asleep. Ziva was tired too, not getting much sleep the night before, so she leaned her head on Jimmy's shoulder and fell asleep. Jimmy thought about going to sleep, until Ziva did, then he couldn't get past the thought that she was actually using his shoulder for a pillow. Ducky and Gibbs never slept. They both stared out the windows, looking at the scenery. Ducky whispered a couple of "this reminds me of" stories to Gibbs along the way, but they were actually pretty interesting so Gibbs didn't mind.

The bus stopped at the front of the camping grounds. Joe got up and clapped his hands together cheerfully. "We have arrived!"

Those her were asleep jolted awake. No one joined in with the clap. Mostly everyone just yawned, rubbed their eyes and began to stretch.

"Okay… Everyone grab your things and I will show you to your cabins."

Having to squish around each other to get to their stuff, everyone finally got a hold of their bags. "Anyone wanna help me with mine?" Tony asked.

No one replied.

They all exited the bus. Tony's exit a lot less than graceful as he got stuck a couple of times with all of his things.

"Now, I'll take you each to your cabins, and once you're there you will have fifteen minutes to get your stuff in order and report right back here. Okay?"

No one answered him.

"Okay, please make some sort of noise to let me know you actually heard what I said."

"Okay."

"Mhm."

"Whatever."

"Yes, sir!"

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Thank you," Joe replied. "Okay, ladies first. Follow me, please."

Ziva and Abby followed Joe to the third and farthest cabin. "This is where you two will be staying. If you've forgotten anything, we have some extra toiletries in the office. It's about a mile down the road heading south, alright?"

"Thanks," Abby said.

"No problem. Remember, fifteen minutes."

"We will be punctuational," Ziva replied.

"She means punctual," Abby corrected.

Joe nodded, "Right. Okay, see you two soon."

He left then Took Ducky and Gibbs to their cabin next. They were in the middle cabin, sort of a separator between the girls and the _younger_ boys.

Lastly Joe took Tony, Tim and Jimmy to their cabin. It was the first one, and the only one left. There was a bunk bed on one side, and a single twin on the other. "You guys can decided who gets which bed, but do me one favor and don't argue about it. If you do, _I_ will pick who gets where," Joe said to them nicely, yet still slightly threateningly.

The whole team put their things up and picked their beds. Tony, Tim and Jimmy did not fight over who got where. They were all too tired and annoyed to fight over that at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>7:19am<em>

As the team walked out from their cabins, four men and one woman- all wearing the same uniform of navy shorts and a red shirt with the word "counselor" on them- stood in a line watching them, waiting for everyone to get there.

"Alright everyone," Joe began, taking a step forward. "As you already know I am Joe, one of the counselors here. I will be introducing the rest of the team, then you all can introduce yourselves." He stepped back and began with the man who was standing beside him, then he went down the line one by one. "This is Troy, he will be doing some of the activities with you. He's worked here for three years and he knows how to fix anything.

"This is Andy. He works in the kitchen. You all will be working with him a lot of the time, helping to cook and such. He makes amazing hashbrowns.

"Next is Anna. She helps out with some of the bigger activities, and she's the lifeguard here for when we're at the lake. She's also my little sister, so be nice.

"Lastly, but definitely not least, is George. He does a lot of the cleaning up, so you will also be seeing a lot of him and working with him as well. He does a great job. They all do, really.

"We are all counselors here, but we take on a bunch of jobs. You can talk to any of us at any time and, even though we might specialize in different things, one day I may be doing activities with you, then the next Troy will. We just take turns. Now, you guys introduce yourselves and tell us something about you."

Everyone was quiet, waiting for someone else to start speaking.

Ducky cleared his throat. "I will begin. I am Dr. Donald Mallard, although my friends call me Ducky. I work as a medical examiner at NCIS."

"I work alongside Dr. Mallard," Jimmy said, "And my name is Jimmy Palmer… Not Jim. I don't like to be called Jim."

Tony took a step forward. "I am Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," He began, looking at Anna, "I like making romantic candlelight dinners, long walks on the beach, sunsets and very beautiful women… You, Anna, are a very beautiful woman," He said, adding his signature smile. Anna was smiling as well.

"Like I said, Tony," Joe spoke up, "She's my sister… and I took ten years of mixed martial arts growing up."

Tony lost the smile and took a step back.

"I am Ziva David. I recently became a US citizen, I have been working at NCIS for almost seven years now, and I can kill you with a spoon."

"Gibbs. Team leader. I build boats."

"I'm Tim McGee. I grew up as a scout-"

"Yet he's gotten poison ivy twice_ just_ while working at NCIS," Tony chimed in.

Tim looked over and glared at him, then continued his introduction. "And I used to write."

"Yes, about us," Tony, once again, decided to add to Tim's intro.

Gibbs reached over and smacked Tony's head.

All the counselors eyes grew wide. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"What did you j-"

"I'm Abby!" Abby said happily, cutting Anna off before she could finish asking the question. "I love science, puppies, kittens, the team, pigtails, and I never go out in the sun without my parasol," She said, pointing at the parasol in her hand. She shrugged, "I can also kill you without leaving behind any forensic evidence, but I'm sure I won't have to use that power here."

The counselors were all silent for a moment, trying to take it all in.

"...Okay," Joe said, finding those introductions among the oddest ever, "Now, Andy has made some breakfast for everyone, so let's walk this way and head to the cafeteria."

"Should we be scared of them?" Anna asked in a whispered tone to Joe.

"No... I don't think so... I'm not really sure."

* * *

><p><em>9:42am<em>

After an uneventful breakfast and some small talk, everyone came back outside.

Troy came with them this time while the rest of the counselors stayed behind.

"Our first event is going to be something small, but very important. Trust falls. You're each going to have a partner to do the trust fall with-"

"Oh dear," Ducky said, "I fear my body may not hold up to falling backwards, or holding onto any of my co-workers, even though I do very much trust everyone here. Would you mind if I sit this out?"

Troy smiled, "Not at all Dr. Mallard."

"Can we pick our partner?" Ziva asked, "Because I do not want Tony."

Tony hissed at her.

"I already have everyone's partners picked out," Troy replied. He looked down at the clipboard he was holding. "Ziva, you are with Abby."

"Yes!" Abby said happily. Ziva smiled as well. They put their arms around each other and waited for the exercise to begin.

"Gibbs, you are with Jimmy. And Tim, that leaves you with Tony."

Tim looked over at Tony, who was smiling mischievously back at him.

Tim let out a deep breath. "Oh crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I did not expect to get so many alerts, favorites, and reviews for this story. Thank you guys so much! I'm so used to writing drama with tiny bits of humor that I was afraid this would be terrible.<strong>

**Thanks again :)**

**Oh, last thing. Does anyone know who says what reply when Joe asks for them to say something so he knows they're listening? I have a certain reply picked for each person. Let me know who you think says what and I'll tell you in the next update :)  
><strong>


	3. Weird People

Jimmy walked over to Gibbs. "I just want to let you know, Agent Gibbs, that I have very good reflexes, when it matters, and I won't let you fall."

Gibbs just stared at him for a moment. "You don't have to call me Agent Gibbs, Palmer."

"Yes, sir, Agent Gibbs- I mean Gibbs."

Gibbs let out a deep breath, shook his head, and walked a few steps away from Jimmy.

"Okay," Troy began, "Ziva, Jimmy and Tony, you three stand in the front. Abby, Gibbs and Tim, you three will be catching first, so you obviously stand behind them."

They all got in their lines and got ready to fall or catch.

"I will go down the row," Troy continued, "And one by one, when I count to three, you in the front will fall backwards. It's not really all that complicated. I'll start over here with the ladies."

Troy counted to three and Ziva fell back. Abby caught her perfectly.

"Yay!" Abby said happily once Ziva stood back up. She clapped her hands, then gave Ziva a hug.

Troy moved over to Jimmy and Gibbs.

"Ready?" He asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Yes, I am very ready. I trust Gibbs completely and I am not afraid to fall back-"

"Just fall, Palmer," Gibbs said, cutting him off.

Jimmy fell back and Gibbs caught him, then quickly put him back into a standing position.

Troy sighed. "Okay, well, I didn't count to three, but he caught you so… whatever." And lastly he walked over to Tony and Tim.

"Let's wait until I count this time, okay?"

"I swear if you drop me, McGee, I'll-"

"You'll what? Fill my bed with itching powder? Throw mud on me? Glue me to something? Treat me like you do every other day of the week?"

"Stop finishing my sentences, McObnoxious."

"One," Troy began to stop the argument that was already starting, "Two, three."

Tony hesitated for a moment, then he fell back. He squeaked just as Tim caught him, afraid his expensive blue jeans were about to be covered in dirt.

"You're such a baby," Tim mumbled as he lifted Tony back up.

Tony smiled slyly as he turned towards Tim, "Well, you best get in front of me cause it's time for you to put your life in the baby's hands."

Tim took a deep breath as he moved to switch places with Tony. The others all switched places as well and Troy moved back to Ziva and Abby.

He smiled. "My favorite group. You ready Abby?"

"Totally."

"One, two, three."

Abby fell back and Ziva caught her with ease.

She helped Abby back up to her feet and, by Abby's lead, they high-fived. "We rock, Ziva!" Abby said happily.

"We do make a good team," Ziva agreed, smiling as well. She may have started out in a bad mood, but things hadn't been that bad so far. And she liked the fact that she would get to spend more time with Abby and less time with only all men.

Troy moved onto Gibbs and Jimmy. "Should I even start to cou-"

Gibbs fell back. Jimmy wasn't ready and came so close to not catching him, but his "very good reflexes" kicked in and he caught him just in time.

Gibbs quickly got back up and walked off to stand by Ducky, never saying a word.

Jimmy sighed in relief. For a few seconds he thought his life was going to end. Just imagining Gibbs falling on the ground- and it being his fault- made him cringe.

"And onto the bickering brothers," Troy said as he walked to Tony and Tim once more.

"Tim, do you trust Tony?"

"If you mean out in the field, when our lives are at stake, do I trust him to have my back? Yes. If you mean in this particular exercise… Absolutely not."

"Okay," Troy replied with a nod. "One, two, three."

Tim tightly closed his eyes and fell back, his heart racing. Tony caught him and Tim opened his eyes.

Tony didn't immediately help him back to his feet. Instead he stared over Tim and made a "Wah" noise, like he was a baby.

Tim rolled his eyes then got himself up and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>11:00am<em>

After they had been given another break to unpack and look around, Joe called them back to meet out front.

"What terribly annoying thing are we doing now, Joseph?" Tony asked.

"Um, my name's short for Joel… not Joseph."

"Oh, well, still. Same question, Joel."

"We're going to do an exercise called 'One Truth'. Two people will stand face to face and tell one positive truth about the person they're looking at. It has to be something that you've never told the other person, at least not directly. I've already got the teams picked out so, when I call you, line up and stand facing one another."

"How are you gonna do it when there's not an even amount of us here?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, if Dr. Mallard doesn't mind, I was going to have him go twice."

"I don't mind at all," Ducky replied. "And you can call me Ducky."

Joe nodded. "Alright, Ducky. You and Gibbs will be together first, then you and Jimmy. The other two groups are Tony and Ziva, and Tim and Abby."

"I am supposed to say something positive about him?" Ziva asked, pointing at Tony, as they all got into their right spots.

"Yes, you are," Joe replied. "I'm sure you can think of something."

"You do not know him like I do."

"You're not a huge ray of sunshine either, ninja chick," Tony replied.

"Okay, I was gonna start with you two, but I'll give ya a minute." Joe walked over to Ducky and Gibbs. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," Ducky answered.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Jethro, you are a very strong and determined man that anyone would want on their side. I am proud to call you my friend."

"Thanks, Duck."

"You are most welcome, Jethro."

"Alright, Gibbs," Joe said, "Your turn."

Gibbs looked at Joe, "Yeah, I got that." He turned back to Ducky. He hesitated for a moment. He wasn't the type to just announce his feelings in front of a group of people. "I know that no matter what, you are the one person who would never judge anyone. You always give the benefit of the doubt."

"That is very kind, Jethro."

"It's the truth, Duck."

Joe smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now, Gibbs, you can stand over there and Jimmy will take your place. I'll come back to you two in a moment." He walked back over to Tony and Ziva. "You guys ready?"

"I suppose."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay. Whoever wants to go first… go."

"Ziv-ah, I, uh, have never doubted your ability to kill, and I think it's kinda hot that you know how to murder someone with so many different small household items."

"Thank you, Tony. I think you have a good sense of humor- when you're not being disgusting."

"I think Tony already knows he's a funny guy," Joe replied.

"Yes, but I have never told him that."

"That's very true," Tony agreed. "Tyvm, Zee."

"I have no idea what that means, but I will take it as a compliment."

Joe moved over to Tim and Abby. "Go ahead you two. Whenever you're ready."

"Timmy," Abby began, "You're a very reliable friend that I can count on for anything."

"And she does mean anything," Tony added.

Tim gave Tony a death glare and Gibbs smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss."

Tim cleared his throat and focused his attention back on Abby. "I always liked that you can make the worst of days better. You always know how to cheer me up."

Abby smiled. "Thank you, Timmy."

"You're very welcome, Abbs."

And finally, Joe made his way to Jimmy and Ducky. "Would you like to go first, Jimmy? Since Dr.- I mean, Ducky, went first last time?"

Jimmy nodded. "Sure. Um, Dr. Mallard, you are an amazing teacher who has never lost faith in me, even when I sometimes lost faith in myself. Thank you for that."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Palmer. I feel very lucky to work with such a smart and eager-to-learn young man. You are a fine worker and an even better man."

Jimmy smiled widely. "Aw, thank you, Dr. Mallard."

"My pleasure."

"Alright," Joe said with a smile. "I think that went well. Why don't we all go to the cafeteria and make some lunch?"

"You want Tony to help with the cooking?" Ziva questioned.

"We will_ all_ be helping," Joe replied.

"I hope you have a fire extinguisher."

"We're going to be making sandwiches."

"Still…"

"You're such a turd, Ziva," Tony said as they all began walking towards the cafeteria.

"Do not call me a turd, Tony."

"I already did."

"Will you two be quiet?" Tim asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who brought you into this, McInterrupt?"

"_I_ brought me into this."

"Your mistake."

Joe stared at them as they walked off. He shook his head… "These are some weird people."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the answers for the "Who said what" thing (from the last chapter) is:<strong>

**Jimmy- Okay.**

**Gibbs- Mhm.**

**Ziva- Whatever.**

**Abby- Yes, sir!**

**Ducky- Of course.**

**Tony- Yeah.**

**Tim- Sure.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Tell me if you think it's moving along too slow or anything. Thanks for all the great reviews! :D**

**Also, I wasn't going to have Gibbs do that fall, I was gonna have him make Jimmy do it twice... but the thought of him just suddenly falling backwards made me laugh so I kept it.**


	4. Story Time

_3:03pm_

After a long lunch, and having to clean up the kitchen, Joe led the team outside and started leading the way down a trail.

"I must say I've never known it to take over two hours to clean a kitchen- even when we only have four extra hands around," Joe said.

No one replied to him, and he didn't really expect them too. They all seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations. Ducky was telling Gibbs a story while Tony, Abby, Ziva, Tim and Jimmy discussed different movies they had seen recently.

"Where are we going, Joe?" Tony asked after walking for about ten minutes.

"We're almost there, then you'll see."

A couple of minutes later they arrived at a lake. "This is Lake Trust," Joe began. "Anyone want to guess why we call it that?"

"Something tells me it has to do with a future exercise," Tony replied.

Joe pointed at him. "Correct, Tony. In a couple of days we will be coming out here and doing some trust exercises. There will be a six inch wide, wood plank across the lake. Two people at a time will be crossing and having to help one another across. Now, if any of you can't swim, I need to know now."

Tony raised his hand. "If I say I can't swim then will it get me out of the exercise?"

"No."

"Oh, then I can swim."

Joe smiled. "That's what I thought. Now, if you _can't_ swim, we will give you a life jacket and Anna will be in the water to catch you if you fall."

Tony went to raise his hand again, but before he could get it all the way up, Gibbs called his name.

"DiNozzo, don't even think about it."

He lowered his arm once more, "Yes, Boss."

* * *

><p>After being at the lake for a while, just looking around, everyone headed back to the main campsite. Troy met them and told them it was time for their second trust fall of the day. One by one they did the fall again- most of them doing it reluctantly, and they were all caught.<p>

At five o'clock they all went to the cafeteria to help with dinner, then they ate, helped to clean up, and went to their cabins to get showers and relax a little until eight-thirty… which was when the campfire started.

* * *

><p><em>8:32pm<em>

With the girls in their pajamas, and the boys in sweatpants, t-shirts and light jackets, they all met behind the cabins. All the counselors were there, sitting on two separate tree trunks. There was a circle of tree trunks around the campfire.

"Everyone just sit around, wherever you find room," Andy said. "We have some sticks for everyone, plus some marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. Tonight is s'mores night."

Jimmy sat down closest to the counselors on the right side and Gibbs was closest to them on the left side. Next to Jimmy was Ducky. Then on the next tree trunk was Tim and Abby, and on the one closest to Gibbs was Tony and Ziva.

The counselors passed around the sticks and food for everyone to get what they wanted.

"Every night we're out here," Andy continued, "We're going to go around and have one person tell us a story from their past. It has to be something that no one here knows- at least not completely. Jimmy, why don't we start with you?"

Jimmy looked up. "Oh, um," He cleared his throat, "Alright… Well, let me think…"

"Take your time. You were put on the spot anyway."

Tim looked over at Abby and noticed her shivering a little, "You cold?" He asked quietly while they waited.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He could tell she was lying. He took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you, Timmy."

"No problem."

"Okay, I got it," Jimmy said. "When I was little I watched The Wizard of Oz. I loved it. I didn't really have any friends, and their was this street not far from the apartment my family lived in that was yellow-_ish_ and made with brick-_ish_ type things.

Well, I left my house early one Saturday morning, before my parents woke up, and I headed for that yellow, brick road. I figured I'd meet the tin man, scarecrow and the lion along the way.

I got to the road, which was actually a sidewalk- that led to a back alley. I walked down that sidewalk slash alley for hours just waiting to meet new friends.

All I met was a homeless man, a rat, and I'm pretty sure I came about two feet away from being taken by an old toothless woman who kept calling me Bob.

My highpoint was finding two pennies near a dumpster.

Anyway, I turned around and headed back home. It was almost nine thirty at night when I got there… I went up to my apartment to find police officers everywhere. My mom and dad thought I had gotten kidnapped in the middle of the night.

So… that's my story."

Everyone tried to suppress their laughter, then Abby suddenly snorted- unable to hold it in.

That opened the floodgates. Everyone began laughing- even the counselors… even Gibbs.

Jimmy looked confused. "Guys, it's not funny."

"I am sorry, Jimmy," Ziva replied, still laughing. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. "But it _is_ funny."

"How old were you?" Abby asked. "Like five or six?"

Jimmy looked down at the ground. "Close to that…"

"Seven?" Tim asked.

Jimmy mumbled something that no one could hear.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"I was eleven."

They all began laughing again.

Jimmy sighed. "Guys!" After a moment of looking around, and realizing just how weird the story was, Jimmy began laughing too. "Okay, I guess it is pretty funny."

...They all continued laughing, talking and eating s'mores for about an hour, then they went off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>A shorter chapter than the previous ones, but hopefully you guys enjoy it just as much :) Thanks for all the reviews! They're much appreciated.<strong>


	5. Day Two

_Day 2- 6:00am_

The loud sounds of a trumpet could be heard over the speakers when the clock struck six.

Both Abby and Ziva sat up quickly. Ziva, half out of it and not knowing what was going on, pulled her gun out from under her pillow. "Freeze!" She yelled, pointing it in Abby's direction.

Abby's eyes widened. "Whoa! Ziva, it's me!"

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed and she put down the gun. "I am sorry, Abby. I did not know what that horrible sound was."

"It's okay," Abby replied, still a little nervous. "But why the heck did you bring a gun here?"

"You never know when a gun will be necessary… Plus, it helps me sleep."

Abby let out a deep breath and rubbed her tired eyes. "Let's just make sure the safety is on for the rest of the trip."

Ziva nodded. "Seal."

Abby sighed. "_Deal_, Ziva. The word is _deal_."

* * *

><p>When Tony, Jimmy and Tim heard the trumpet, Jimmy sat up, asked "Huh?", and began looking around. Tim popped up into a sitting position, which made him bang his head on the top bunk. And Tony rolled over… That wouldn't have been bad if he wasn't already on the edge of the bed. He fell over, falling from the top bunk and onto the floor.<p>

Tim, who was rubbing his sore head, gasped.

"Ow," Tony said as he used his arms to lift himself up some.

Tim and Jimmy hurried out of bed, each getting on either side of Tony.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied. "The floor broke my fall… so did pillows. Why are there two pillows under me?"

"I put them there last night," Tim replied. "I know you move a lot in your sleep so I was preparing, just in case."

Tony, with Tim and Jimmy's help, turned over and sat up. "It's McCreepy that you know how I sleep, McTim."

Tim sighed. "It's from stakeouts, Tony. From stakeouts and when we're on protection detail."

"Sure it is, McGoo, sure it is. Now help me up."

Tim took one hand and Jimmy took the other, then they helped to pull him up.

Tony stretched his sore muscles then headed for the bathroom. "I'll be out whenever I'm done."

As he shut the bathroom door, Andy's voice rang out over the speakers. "Good morning campers! It is 6:05 in the morning and we're starting our day. You all have one hour to be ready and meet in the cafeteria, where we will have breakfast and clean up, then start our next adventure. That's all for now. Remember, one hour."

* * *

><p>Ducky and Gibbs were already up, dressed, and sitting outside, enjoying the outdoors.<p>

Everyone else got ready, then they all met in the cafeteria. Breakfast had already been cooked, which made everyone happy. No one felt like going into the hot kitchen and cooking right now. They were all still pretty tired from the insane and unexpected wake up call.

* * *

><p><em>8:19am<em>

After they helped clean up the kitchen, the team followed Joe and Anna outside. There was nine black backpacks lined up on the ground.

"What are these for?" Tony asked.

"Us," Joe replied. "Today, we go on a hike."

No one said or did anything, besides a couple of them yawning.

"Please, try and contain your excitement," Joe said with a sigh.

"All the bags have the same stuff inside," Anna continued, "Some water, food, an emergency kit and some other little things you might need. However, if there is anything you brought that you think you might need, you should go get it now. Also, if any of you want to change clothes you can do that too. Most of you look nature ready anyway, but, Abby, would you like to change?"

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, you've got tight black pants, a black shirt and a parasol, you might get a little hot."

"If I changed, I would be changing into another pair of _"tight"_ black pants and a black shirt, so, no, I'm fine."

"Well, I have some extra khaki shorts if you want to wear those instead." She shrugged, "They're more reasonable."

Tim and Ziva shook their heads, and Tony snorted as he tried to keep from laughing.

Abby was getting a little annoyed with Anna. "Anna,_ honey_, do I look like the type of person to wear khaki shorts?" She wouldn't usually be this rude with people she barely knew, but the tone Anna was using made her think that she wasn't just trying to be nice.

"No, you look like the type who's gonna be regretting what they're wearing in a couple of hours since you won't put the khaki shorts on-"

"Okay," Joe interrupted, "I'm not really sure how that little cat fight started, or why, but let's just end it there. Does anyone need to get anything for their bag?"

"Oh, I do," Jimmy replied. "See, I have to use a certain sunscreen or I just turn into one big blister and-"

"Just go, gremlin," Tony said.

Jimmy nodded and hurried off to get the sunscreen.

Everyone else waited while Jimmy was gone. No one really talked, they just slowly picked up a backpack and opened it to see what was inside.

A little over a minute later, Jimmy returned. "Sorry, guys. I had a little trouble finding it, but once I did-"

"It's fine," Joe interrupted, feeling that Jimmy would have just gone on and on if he didn't stop it there. "Everyone ready to go now?"

Everyone either nodded or "uh-huh"ed.

"Okay, let's begin."

As they headed out, Tony butted in front of people to get up to Anna, and Joe slowly- trying to not make it look obvious- made his way over to Abby while letting Anna lead the way.

Ziva shook her head and sighed when she saw Tony going to make his move, and Tim did the same thing with Joe…

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted this to be longer, but I have to leave soon to be at the hospital cause my grandma gets surgery today. So, it was either make it longer and post nothing, or end it earlier and post something before I go... I wanted to post something :)<strong>

**For those of you who only read this story, I go into more detail as to why my grandma is getting surgery on my last update of Ten Months (although then I didn't know she would need surgery). So, of you want to know more of what's going on, you can go to the AN at the bottom of the last chapter of Ten Months.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Clouds

"So, what was it you do again?" Joe asked Abby as they continued the hike.

"I'm a forensic scientist."

"Ah, so you're the really smart one."

"We're all smart," Abby replied.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I just mean that you have a lot of... scholarly knowledge."

Abby laughed. "Scholarly knowledge? I don't think anyone has ever used those words to describe me. But, if you're asking whether or not I'm good at what I do? Then, yes, I am very good."

Joe smiled. "I like a girl who's sure of herself."

Tim, who was a couple of steps behind them, rolled his eyes. The obviousness of Joe's flirting was making him want to hurl.

Ziva walked over to him. "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"If you are going to be jealous, at least do it a little more obscurely."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Since Abby and Joe have began speaking to one another, you have rolled your eyes five times, sighed three times, yawned twice, and glared at the back of his head too many times to count. Tone it down."

With that said, Ziva walked on ahead of him, going closer to Tony and Anna.

"So, Anna, have you always been a counselor here?"

Anna nodded. "Since the day it opened."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm helping people to become better people, or at least that's what I like to think, and I enjoy that. Do you like your job?"

"I love it, even though it's very dangerous. Every day I go out wondering if I'll ever return, but it's something that has to be done. I know that, if I die, I die protecting the innocent."

Ziva let out a deep breath. She could tell, by Tony's tone of voice, that what he was saying to Anna was a load of bull. Sure, he probably really did love his job, but he never _ever_ talked like that when he was just being himself.

Tim passed Joe and Abby and walked next to Ziva. "Ziva?"

"Mhm?"

"You remember what you were telling me about needing to tone it down?"

"Yes."

Tim nodded. "Well, ditto."

Ziva glared at him slightly, then looked forward. "I am going to walk with Jimmy," She said before leaving Tim to himself once again.

"That's very courageous, Tony," Anna replied, humoring him. She knew what he wanted, but she just wasn't into him.

"Just part of the job."

They walked in silence for a moment, then Anna spoke. "So, what about your partner, Tim?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "What about him?"

"What's he like?"

"McGeek? He's a computer nerd with a Goth fetish. Why?"

Anna smiled. "He's kinda cute."

Tony laughed. "Oh, Anna. Sorry to break it to ya, but you're not his type."

"What _is_ his type?"

"The kind of girl who's not into wearing khaki shorts."

* * *

><p><em>12:02pm<em>

As the group rested, either sitting on large rocks or tree stumps, Ducky stared up at the sky.

"Joe?"

"Yes, Dr. Mallard?"

"It looks like it's going to rain. Do we have rain supplies in our backpacks?"

"We have supplies for anything that may happen on a hike, but I wouldn't worry about rain. It gets cloudy around here this time of year, but it never rains."

"Are you sure?" Ducky questioned, "Because those look like rain clouds."

"It has never rained in this area at this time of year, Dr. Mallard."

Ducky nodded. "Alright… but, if it does rain, we will turn back, correct?"

"If it rains, we will have to get to higher ground. This trail floods out pretty quickly. We can't even use it during rainy season it gets so bad."

"But, it's _not_ going to rain, right?" Tony questioned, just to double check.

"Right. It _does not_ rain in this area this time of-"

Joe stopped as he felt something drip on his face.

Then Tim felt it. Then Ziva. Then Ducky.

Ducky sighed. "Oh dear."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it took this long for an update. Life's been crazy, but when I finally had time to write, I wrote for Pentagram instead of this. I thought I had updated this <em>before<em> my last update of Pentagram, but I was wrong. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Also, this chapter is pretty short, but I didn't think it was something that needed to be super long anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed :) Let me know what you think!**


	7. Shelter

The rain quickly turned from a sprinkle to a downpour. "This way!" Joe called out, "We gotta hurry! Let's go!"

They all began running up the trail. The trail was on a small mountain, so everyone was trying to not fall backwards as they hurried to get to higher ground.

"There's a cave just up ahead!" Joe called out to them.

"Ah!" Abby yelled as she tripped. Thankfully Tim was right beside her so he grabbed onto her arm before she could fall. He didn't let go once she regained her footing, instead he continued to hold onto her just so there was no chance _of_ her falling.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you, Joe?" Tony asked over the rain. "This is some sort of exercise isn't it?"

"Unfortunately I am not able to control the weather, Tony!"

"How much further?" Ziva asked, her boots and the bottom half of her pants covered in mud.

"Not much!"

"You know," Ducky began, "This reminds me of a time when-"

"Not now, Duck!" Gibbs interrupted.

"Oh, of course. Maybe tonight at story time!"

"I can't wait to hear the story, Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy yelled from behind.

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer!"

"Here it is!" Joe said, pointing to the left of him. They all looked over to see a small cabin.

Anna opened the door and they all headed inside.

"Hate to break it to ya, Joe, but this isn't a cave," Tony said, then he shook the rain out of his hair- getting it on Tim.

"No, it's not, but it's what all of us counselors call it. We built in in case of emergencies such as this."

"But, if it is never supposed to rain during this time of year, why would you ever think you needed it?" Ziva questioned.

"I told you guys; we prepare for everything."

Everyone took off their backpacks and threw them in the back left corner of the cabin.

It began to get darker inside as dark clouds covered the sky.

"Where's the light switch?" Abby asked.

"There isn't one," Anna replied, "But we have some kerosene lamps in the cabinets in the kitchen."

Abby looked around, "There's a kitchen?" She asked. It all just looked like one big room to her, besides one extra door on the side.

Anna pointed behind her. "It's the place with the cabinets."

"I'll get them," Tim said, noticing the continuing tension between Anna and Abby.

Ziva followed him. "I will help."

"What's behind there?" Abby asked, pointing to the side door.

"That's a small bathroom area," Joe replied. "It's actually just a toilet and a sink, both of which drain into a large bucket that Andy comes and cleans out after it has been used."

"Wow," Jimmy said, "That's… really disgusting."

Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you work in autopsy?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Anna shook her head. "No reason."

Tim and Ziva went back to the main area and sat down two lamps in the middle of the floor.

Abby went and sat towards the back of the room, on the opposite side of the backpacks, and Tim joined her.

Tony decided to sit across from the door so he could have a clear view to see out the larger of two windows. He wanted to know the second the rain stopped so they could get out of the cabin.

Ziva sat near him, also wanting to see out the window, but she wanted to watch the rain. She found it soothing.

Joe went over to the kitchen area and opened a cabinet. "We have some blankets here, but there are only five of them, so some of you guys will have to double up. I hope you don't mind. They're roomy so you won't be squished together or anything. The rain was pretty cold though, so I figure you all might want to bundle up."

Joe walked back into the main area. He took off the top blanket and tossed it to Tim. "For you and Abby," He said, then he turned and tossed the next one to Tony. "For you and Ziva."

Joe looked around until he saw Ducky, who was setting his hat on the counter-top to dry. "Here you are, Dr. Mallard."

"Thank you, Joel."

"You're welcome. Gibbs, would you like one?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No," He said, then turned and walked towards the other window that was in the "kitchen" area.

Joe tossed one to Jimmy, who was about to sit down near the backpacks.

Anna sat down beside Tim. "Can I share with you two?" She asked.

Before Tim could open his mouth, Joe walked over and sat beside Anna. "We can share," He said. "Gibbs didn't want one."

"Oh," Anna replied. "Goodie."

"I feel like I'm living Little House on the Prairie," Tony said as he and Ziva bundled up. "Maybe Ma and Pa will make us supper over some firewood tonight."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Tony," Ziva replied as she chilled, "and I don't care. Just shut up and move closer to me."

Tony decided that was pretty good advice, so he did as she asked… or demanded, really.

They all sat- or stood- around for a while, just trying to get warm. Those who had layers on shed the first layer to get some of the wet off of them, but the others were stuck in their soaked clothes.

* * *

><p><em>3:04pm<em>

Abby fell asleep with her head on Tim's shoulder, and Jimmy had fallen asleep with his head on a backpack.

Everyone else was getting hungry- now remembering that they hadn't had lunch.

"There's stuff packed in the backpacks, or their should be some things in the cabinets here," Joe said. "Everyone can get whatever they want."

Anyone who was awake, besides Tim, headed either towards the backpacks, or the cabinets.

"Tony!" Tim called out in a whispered tone.

Tony turned towards him. "What, McAwkwardPosition?"

"Will you get me somethin'? I don't wanna wake Abbs."

Tony nodded. "No worries, McStayStill."

They all got something to eat and quietly ate it. No one was in much of a talking mood.

* * *

><p><em>5:14pm<em>

By this time, both Abby and Jimmy had woken up and eaten as well. Joe could tell that everyone seemed to be getting in a poorer and poorer mood, so he decided that- even though they weren't at the camp grounds- the exercises could continue.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, standing up. "Everyone get up and move to the center of the room, form a circle as you sit back down."

They all just looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'm serious."

There were sighs heard around the room, but they all did as they were told.

"What are we gonna do?" Abby asked.

"A game that never truly gets old, no matter how old you are. Truth or dare."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just randomly decided they would be playing truth or dare, so I really don't have many things I can think of for truths or dares...<em> SO<em> if you guys have any questions that you'd want one to ask the other, or if you have any dares, let me know! I'll put your names at the bottom of the next A/N if I use it. Thanks for the help!**


	8. A Bad Idea

"I am _not_ playing truth or dare," Gibbs said, giving Joe one of his famous stares.

"You don't have to play," Joe replied. "It's not a requirement. Just something to do until we can get back to the camp grounds."

"I think I will sit this one out as well," Ducky said. "I have an inkling that things may not end well."

Joe went into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. When he found a bottle, he returned. "So, one person will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will be the one to choose truth or dare."

Tim cleared his throat. "You know, I think I might sit this one out too."

He started to get up and move to where Ducky and Gibbs were sitting in the back, but Abby grabbed his arm. "No, Timmy," She said with a smile, "You have to play! It'll be fun."

Tim sighed. "Fine," He said. On the inside, he was just hoping he wouldn't get Tony.

"Alright," Joe said as he sat down between Tim and Anna, "Who wants to go fir-"

"I'll go!" Tony exclaimed. He leaned forward and spun the bottle then waited for it to stop.

When it stopped, it landed on Ziva, who was right beside him. Tony laughed. "Alright! My little Israeli ninja! Truth or dare?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I knew I should not have decided to play."

"Truth or dare, Zee?"

"Give me a moment!.. Truth."

"A couple of weeks ago, when we went to work out in the gym and NCIS, you came in with what looked like rug burns on your knees. When I asked you how you got them, you gave me that little devilish smile of yours and said "Wouldn't you like to know?". My answer is yes, I _would_ like to know."

Joe took a deep breath. "Wow. Most people wait until about three questions in to start with the dirty questions."

Ziva looked over at him. "Tony is not most people." She looked back at Tony, "If you must know," She said, once again giving him that smile that let him know it would be something naughty, "I got those burns from… cleaning out under my bed."

Tony glared at her. "Not cool, Ziva! Your fake sexy voice and that smile misled me."

"Oh, but it was sexy, Tony. Getting out all the papers, the junk, and the dust rats."

"Bunnies," Tony, Abby and Tim corrected.

Ziva straightened a bit. "Yes, those too."

"Okay, Ziva," Joe said, "Your turn."

Ziva spun the bottle and it stopped on Tim. "Truth or dare, McGee?"

"Uh," Tim sighed. "Truth, I guess."

Ziva thought for a moment. "You are the smartest of the four agents, book wise; do you ever feel that that tends to make people think you are not as smart agent-wise?"

Tim glanced over at Tony before answering. "Yes."

Tony noticed the glance and went to mention it when Tim spun the bottle. He seemed to want to get his turn over quickly. It landed on Anna and Tim asked the question. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tim didn't really know her so he quickly chose a generic question. "What's a special talent that you have?"

"I did gymnastics for like twelve years when I was younger, and I love doing flips so much that I once flipped continuously for three hours."

Joe nodded. "It's true… She threw up afterwards, but it was still pretty impressive."

No one really found her bit of information particularly interesting, but they pretended they did… Well, all except for Abby.

Anna took her turn, spinning the bottle and waiting to see who it would land on.

It went round and round, then began to slow down before stopping on Abby.

"Of course," Abby mumbled.

"Truth or dare."

Abby stared straight at Anna. "Dare."

Ducky looked over at Gibbs. "How long do you think this will last before turning ugly?" He asked in a whispered tone.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Give it about thirty seconds."

"Okay, Abby, I dare you to tell everyone how you really feel about Tim."

Both Abby's and Tim's eyes widened. Everyone was silent. Abby continued staring directly at Anna, seeing a small smile on her face.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes. "Or less," He added to his previous comment.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked, her heart racing a little.

"It's obvious you like him, and Tony told me that he's into you, so admit it."

"Wait, what?" Tim said, looking over at Tony.

"Why do you think I don't think you're a smart agent?" Tony asked him instead of answering his question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You looked at me when you answered Ziva's question. Why would you think that?"

"Why would you tell some random girl how I feel about another girl?"

"Since when is my personal life your business?" Abby asked Anna.

"You chose dare."

"What, you're into Tim and you're jealous cause he's not into you so you decide to take it out on me? That's real mature for a camp counselor or whatever you are."

"Why are you so afraid to admit how you feel?" Anna asked. "Wouldn't you want to be with him if you like him so much?"

"Just because I rag on you doesn't mean I don't think you're a good agent, McGee!"

"I never said that, Tony!"

"But that's what you were thinking!"

Tim stood up. "Come on, Tony! You make fun of me all the time! Not as much now as you used to, but I know I wouldn't be your first choice for backup. I'd be the last and we both know it!"

Tony stood up as well, then took a couple of steps closer to Tim. "Hey, I know you have my back when I need you to have it! I don't doubt that. If I didn't trust you with my life then I would never go out in the field with you!"

"Well, why the heck are you discussing my feelings with other people?" Tim asked, going back to the subject of him and Abby.

"Cause it's true! It doesn't take a brain surgeon to see how you feel!"

"That doesn't mean you tell it to everybody!" Tim replied, forgetting the fact that he wasn't denying his feelings whatsoever. "How would you like it if I announced to the world that you wanted to sleep with Ziva!"

Abby stood up and walked over to Anna, towering over her. "That's none of your business!" She said angrily.

Anna stood. "You're so afraid of being with someone that you can't even admit your true feelings! Do you expect him to wait around for you forever? Cause that's what he seems to be doing and it's not fair to him. You need to either let him go or take what you want!"

"What I do with my life is my choice, not yours!"

At hearing Tim's last comment, Ziva stood up and joined Tony and Tim. "Do not bring me into the conversation! And do not bring up things that are not even true!"

"Oh, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to see it, as Tony put it," Tim replied.

Watching from the sidelines, Ducky, without looking away from the arguing group, asked Gibbs, "Should we do something?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "If it gets physical," He decided. If they were at work he would have already stopped this nonsense, but here, when there was no murder to solve and ultimately nothing else to do, there was no reason to stop it.

Joe looked over at Jimmy, who had been sitting there quietly the whole time. "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea!" He yelled over the arguing.

Jimmy nodded. "I'd have to agree!"

* * *

><p><strong>When I switch from the AbbyAnna fight to the Tim/Tony fight, back and forth, I imagine them both having their arguments at the same time. That's why I didn't put lines between each argument. I hope it's not confusing and I hope you guys enjoyed. It would have been longer, but I'm leaving soon to go to my sister's house for the night.**


	9. Fixing It

It finally stopped raining… two hours later. So, an hour after that, they were all able to leave the cabin and head back to the campsite.

It was a quiet trip back, to say the least. To say the most, everyone glared at each other the whole time, Gibbs had to get in-between Abby and Anna twice cause he thought they were just gonna start attacking each other, Tim stayed ten steps ahead of Tony the entire time, and Joe just tried to get back as quickly as possible.

"Okay," Joe said as they neared the campsite. "I think everyone's had a pretty rough day so why don't we all just-"

Everyone broke away, heading to their own cabins.

"Go rest," He finished.

Anna began walking ahead of him, trying to get away. "Anna, I know you're heading to my office, because you know we're going to talk."

Anna stopped, then changed her direction to go towards Joe's office.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Anna had gone into Joe's office, he joined her.<p>

"Was that for real? Cause I'm hoping I'm gonna wake up soon and this day will have been some weird, completely inappropriate on _your_ part, nightmare!"

"I get it," Anna replied, "You're mad."

"Mad! Are you kidding me? Anna, you're an adult. You've been working here for forever! You know how to and how _not_ to act!"

Anna stood from where she was sitting. "Come on, Joe! Have you ever seen a group like this before? These people are completely different from anyone we've ever dealt with!"

"That doesn't mean you start acting like a horny teenager."

Anna grimaced. "Never ever say the word "horny" again. And I am not. I just see that Abby is playing with Tim. She clearly wants him, but she's afraid to say it, and because of that he's trapped. She needs to tell him how she feels or let him go."

"That's not for you to decide."

"We're counselors, Joe! We're here for them to let out their feelings and become more open and honest people."

"You went too far, Anna. There's no way you don't know that."

Anna sighed. "I know. I'll apologize to Abby."

"And Tim."

"…_And_ Tim."

"And Tony."

"…_And_ Tony."

Joe let out a deep breath. "Okay. Go… And then tell everyone we're meeting at the campfire. I don't care that it's late, no one will be sleeping anyway."

* * *

><p>Anna knocked on Ziva and Abby's cabin door.<p>

A few seconds later, Ziva answered… holding a spoon. Anna quickly flashed back to their first meeting, where Ziva mentioned she could kill with one.

Anna cleared her throat. "I need to speak to Abby, please."

"She does not wish to speak to you. I can not say that I blame her."

"I understand that, but I need to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Abby asked, coming up behind Ziva.

Ziva didn't move, so Anna looked over her shoulder to Abby. "I know I was way out of line with the things I said, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. Sometimes I just start talking before I even think about what I'm saying. It was a very childish and unprofessional thing to do. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Abby paused for a moment. Anna seemed to be sincere with her apology.

Abby sighed. "It's okay… You weren't that far off from the truth anyway."

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to Abby. "She wasn't?"

"You can let her in," Abby replied to Ziva.

Ziva moved out of the way and Anna came in. After Ziva closed the door behind her, Anna sat down on Ziva's bed, and Ziva and Abby sat on Abby's bed.

"I do like Tim," Abby began, "It's just complicated. We have a past and everything, and it didn't work out then… but that was basically my fault. I was scared… and I know I leave him hanging on, but it's like every time I see him with another woman I want to strangle her, but I'm too afraid to tell him that I want to strangle her, because then he'll know how I feel."

Anna smiled. "In a weird way, that's kinda cute."

Ziva couldn't believe what she had heard. She always knew how close Tim and Abby were, but Abby had never admitted to wanting to be with him before. She felt that she should be open too, seeing that Abby was. "Tim was not completely wrong either. While I could never see a relationship between Tony and I ending in anything less than murder, I sometimes have thought about… a one night thing."

Abby's eyes widened. "Whoa! You wanna do Tony?"

"It sounds so wrong when you put it that way."

"Well, I mean, I always saw the sexual tension, but this information new."

"There is no sexual tension."

"Yes there is," Both Anna and Abby replied at the same time.

They were all silent for a moment, just taking in everything that they had learned about one another. Then, Ziva broke the silence. "American, group vacations are very strange."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the conversation Tim and Tony are having while this conversation is going on.<strong>

**Two things: I know I never write Ziva using contractions, but she uses them occasionally on the show... and "wasn't" sounded better than "was not" for the sentence. Also, It was really weird for me to write the part about Ziva wanting to sleep with Tony lol... I just never see them as anything more than bickering friends, but I have gotten a lot of reviews wanting a Tiva moment, so that one was for you guys.  
><strong>

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Review and let me know what you think :)**


	10. Fixed

Jimmy took a deep breath as he, Tony and Tim entered their cabin. You could cut the tension with a knife. _'It would have to be a sharp knife,'_ Jimmy thought. _'Maybe one of the knives Rachel Ray makes, or Emril. Something that could slice through something really thick… or really tough… or-"_

"Jimmy, move!" Tony exclaimed.

Jimmy jumped slightly. He hadn't realized that he was standing at the head of both his bed and the bunkbeds, making it impossible for Tony and Tim to get by.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," He apologized, moving out of the way.

Neither of them replied. They both just began to go to the bathroom.

They reached the door at the same time, getting stuck in the doorway as they both tried to go through at once.

They backed out and faced each other. "What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"What does it look like, _Timothy_? I'm going to the bathroom."

"Don't call me "_Timothy_.""

"Why not? That's your name, isn't it?"

"Only Ducky calls me that."

"Well, I wouldn't want to do anything to make you feel belittled. Wouldn't want you to think you're not a smart agent, as I apparently do often."

"You're not making any sense!"

"Great detective work, McGee!"

"Don't patronize me!"

Jimmy took a couple of steps towards them. "Um, guys, maybe you two could just talk this out in a calmer, and quieter, manner? I mean, I-"

"Shut up, Palmer!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Jimmy nodded and turned around. "That's what I thought," He said before leaving out of the room.

Tim turned his attention back to Tony. "Why would you even think to tell Anna about Abby?"

"I didn't really think it would matter, McGee. Plus, I was just being honest. You _do_ like her."

"That doesn't mean you go blab about it!"

"Hah! You don't deny it!"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Now that I think about it, you never denied it. Not once. You never denied that you weren't into Abby."

"Maybe I thought it went without saying."

Tony shook his head. "No, you like her."

Tim sighed. "Tony, that's not even the point."

"No, you're right," Tony replied, becoming angry once more. "The point is that you think I think you're a bad agent."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tony! Get over it!"

"No! Just tell me why you think that."

"I don't know!" Tim replied, throwing his arms up, "Maybe it's all the negative nicknames, the lack of faith every time Gibbs let me do something, gluing me to things, should I really go on?"

"Come on, McGee, that's just petty stuff."

"Petty? Petty is super gluing my head to my desk? Petty is pretending to be an online girl who I like? Petty is-"

"Okay, okay!" Tony interrupted, "But that's just like playing pranks on a little brother."

"Tony, that's- Wait, what?"

"It's just pranks."

Tim shook his head. "No, the little brother part."

"Oh… Well, it's not like you didn't know."

"Actually, I didn't. You really think of me as a little brother?"

"Why do you think I rag on you all the time?"

"Because you think I'm lesser than you! I thought we already went over this."

"Do I think you're a lesser human being than me? Well, you spend free time playing online games, don't know how to properly flirt, have barely seen any movies, read a lot and take computers apart just to put them back together. So, yes, you may be a lesser human being and more of a robot, but I do _not_ think of you as a lesser agent."

Somehow, that was one of the nicest things he'd ever heard Tony say to him. "Thanks, Tony. I'm- I'm sorry about what I said before. I was wrong."

Tony nodded once in reply. "Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>Anna smiled as she stood outside of the cabin. She had been listening for a little while now, not wanting to interrupt by knocking.<p>

Once she knew they were done talking, she knocked and, after they opened the door and let her in, she apologized.

Afterwards, she went around to everyone telling them to meet at the campfire… They still had story time ahead of them tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to go a different way with the TonyTim apologizing thing. I figured, since they were arguing with each other, it would be better for them to have a private argument instead of having Anna in there. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Tony's Story

All of the men and women sat around the campfire. No one was really mad at each other anymore, but they were all quiet.

"Well, I know we're all either tired or wired," Joe began, "but I think we should continue with our ritual of story time. Jimmy went last night, so why don't we have Tony go tonight."

"Oh, I don't know if I have anything to say," Tony replied, really not wanting to do it.

"Come on, Tony. We all have something from our past to share," Joe replied. "Serious or funny, it doesn't matter."

"How much you wanna bet it'll be about him with a girl?" Tim asked Abby, who was sitting beside him.

She shook her head. "No, it'll be something to tie in with a movie."

"Twenty bucks?" Tim suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"You're on."

Tony sighed. "Okay, fine. Just let me think for a second."

"Take your time."

Tony thought for a moment, then began. "Okay," He said, "It was my ninth birthday. My first birthday without my mom. I had been really sad all week cause she wouldn't be there and she always liked to do special little things for me on my birthday. Well, the night before my birthday, my dad came into my room and told me that he had a crazy special day planned. He told me there would be surprises from the moment I woke up until I went to bed.

"Obviously that made me really excited. I went to sleep so quickly that I don't even remember lying my head on the pillow.

"The next morning I woke up and ran downstairs to find balloons covering the floor. You seriously couldn't take a step without knocking balloons everywhere," Tony smiled as he remembered that morning. "They were all different bright colors. Purple, red, green, blue, orange, yellow… It was awesome.

"Anyway, our maid made me biscuits and gravy, scrambled eggs and sausage for breakfast, which was delicious, then I went to school. Throughout the day, little things were sent to my classroom for me. Cupcakes for everyone in the class, pizza for lunch, more balloons to tie onto the back of my desk… stuff like that. I had a smile on my face all day at school.

"I took the bus home then went right upstairs to get ready for the party my dad said he would be throwing. He told me he had invited all of my friends already so I didn't need to talk to them about it at school. Anyway, I put on the most expensive shirt and pants I had, our maid fixed my hair and put me on some of my dad's cologne and, at six o'clock, when the party was supposed to start, I walked downstairs."

The smile Tony had had on his face was now fading away. "None of my friends were there… No one I _knew_ was there at all. It was mostly all older women… Well, older than me. They were probably all just barely over legal age.

"I turned around and raced back up the stairs. It would have been a perfect movie moment for everyone at the party to stop speaking and everything go silent, but no one even noticed. No one except the maid.

"She came into my room about ten minutes after I had gone up and brought me in a present. She said my dad had gotten it for me and wanted me to open it. I opened it to find a toy airplane that I had wanted so bad." Tony's smile returned. "The thing was, I had only told _her_ that I wanted it, not my dad, so I knew he didn't get it, but I played along. I gave her a big hug even though we were both pretending I didn't know she had gotten me the gift.

"She had to go back downstairs and work, so I sat in my room for the rest of the evening, put together my toy airplane, and played with it in my room while my dad did God-knows-what downstairs. I know now that she was the one that did all the special stuff for my birthday, not my dad."

Everyone sat in silence once Tony's story had ended. No one had been expecting something quite so… sad.

"Wow… Tony, that's… that's really depressing," Tim said, being the first to be able to speak.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so… but doesn't everyone feel really tired now?"

Ziva nodded. "I feel like going to bed and not waking up for days."

"Then the story worked. We're all tired and ready for bed. Let's go." Tony got up and walked away, heading back to the cabin. He didn't want to linger and talk about the story anymore.

Slowly everyone else got up and walked to their cabins as well. They didn't really speak to one another, all feeling too sad to say anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but better than nothing. This actually took me over a week to write. Not because it was difficult, just because I would have time to do like five sentences then I'd have to work on school stuff.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the slightly depressing Tony story! Review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Walk The Plank

_Day 3- 9:30 am_

"You can't be serious," Tim said as he stared down at the water.

"You were told about this the other day," Joe replied.

"I know… I was just hoping it would be canceled or something."

"Nope."

Tony came up behind them and patted Tim's back. "Little Timmylicious here is afraid of heights."

"Am not."

"Are too; don't deny it, McBadLiar."

Tim sighed.

"It's not that far up," Joe said, trying to be encouraging. "It's only about a foot above the water."

"Yes, but then there's the other six feet and one inch to add to that, making it seven feet and one inch between the water and my face."

Joe looked back at Tony. "Wow…"

Tony nodded. "I know."

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"Not me!" Tim announced, going off to the side and sitting down.

"Already figured that one out."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Abby exclaimed, jumping up and down with her hand raised.

"I take it you want to go, Abby?" Joe asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Okay. Who wants to go with Abby?"

"I will," Ziva replied.

Abby smiled and clapped and Ziva smiled as well.

"Okay. I'll explain what you're doing one more time. You're both going to walk across the plank together, using each other to either stay up or fall down. Anna, as you can see, is in the water just in case someone needs help if they fall."

"Let's get this partay started!" Tony yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Gibbs just looked over at him, not even saying a word.

"Calming down, Boss," Tony replied.

Abby and Ziva took their places and started across the plank. They held onto each others hands as they crossed and the rest of the team cheered them on.

They seemed to work together perfectly as they never even _almost _fell into the lake.

Once they got to the other side, they turned towards the others and bowed while the men cheered.

"Okay, next up, Gibbs and Ducky. Then, Gibbs, if you don't mind going again, you can go with Jimmy."

"That's fine," Gibbs said, trying not to sound like he hated the fact he had to do this in the first place. He figured that maybe if he tried to be a better sport then everyone else would too, and that seemed to be working.

"You know, Jethro, this reminds me of a time-"

"Just cross it, Duck," Gibbs interrupted, momentarily forgetting his "positive attitude" decision.

They crossed the plank without problem then Gibbs walked back over to do it again with Jimmy.

Jimmy and Gibbs held on to each others sleeves as they crossed. It was the same thing that Gibbs and Ducky had done before.

However, Jimmy didn't seem to have the balance that Ducky did. Halfway across he stumbled a little bit and, before Gibbs could stop it, they fell backwards.

As they came up from under the water, Jimmy spit some water from his mouth. "Oh God, Oh Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I didn't… I just… I mean… I-"

"Jimmy," Gibbs replied, slicking his hair back.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Everyone tried to contain their laughter, but found it hard to do. They kept thinking back to the faces both Jimmy and Gibbs made as they fell back and it was too funny to not laugh.

Once all of that got situated and the laughing and snorting died down, Joe turned to Tony and Tim. "You're up."

Tony immediately jumped up, but Tim was slightly hesitant.

"Come on, McGoober, it'll be fun!"

"You're gonna make me fall on purpose."

"Now what makes you think that?" Tony replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Everything about you makes me think that."

Tony sighed. "Don't be such a McCryBaby. Come on!"

Tim took a deep breath and walked up to the plank with Tony ahead of him. Tony grabbed onto Tim's arm, but Tim didn't move.

"Okay, McGee, the whole point is for us to use each other for support, which means you gotta touch me. I swear, I'm clean."

"It… It's not that, Tony. It's… It's just…" Tim couldn't pull his eyes away from the water beneath him and, for the first time, Tony saw just how scared Tim really was.

"What is taking so long?" Ziva called out.

Tony turned back to all of the others who were waiting. "Just… Technical difficulty! It'll only be a sec."

He turned back to Tim, "You're really terrified, aren't you?"

"Please, no jokes, Tony."

"I'm not joking, McGee. Why are you so scared, though?"

"It's just… a long story. Let's just go, you can throw me into the water and I'll become even more scarred for life. No big deal."

"Tim, I know I kid you a lot about the heights thing, but I've never seen you _this _bad, and we've been up a lot farther than this before."

"That's because the other times I had at least something to distract me from the fact I was up so high. Either a man about to commit suicide, you about to fall to your death, etc.. But, right now, there's nothing to distract from it. Nothing."

Tony let out a deep breath, then stuck out his hand.

Tim noticed the hand and looked away from the water. "What are you doing?"

"Take my hand."

"Why?"

"We're gonna cross over this plank together, and we're gonna be dry on the other side. The fact that we're holding hands will be your distraction from the water and the height."

"Are… Are you serious?"

"Take my hand, McGee," He said again, a little more demanding this time.

Tim took his hand.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"No. But let's go anyway."

Tony nodded. "Let's do it."

They began their way across the plank and the hand-holding did make for a good distraction. The weirdness of it all took over Tim's mind and he hardly noticed what he was doing as he and Tony walked across the lake.

They made it across and Tim let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

After the clapping died down, Tim walked over to Tony. "I owe you one, Tony. Thanks."

"Oh and I will collect," Tony replied, only half joking.

"I'm sure you will." Tim went to walk away when Tony called him back.

"McGoo?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

"I would like to collect now, please."

Tim sighed. "What would you like, Tony?"

Tony stepped closer to him. "On your story-telling night, you will let us all in on the reason you are so terrified of heights. I know there's a story to it in that head of yours and I want to know it."

Tim shook his head. "Tony, I-"

"I _held your hand_, Tim. This isn't up for debate." Tony patted Tim's shoulder and walked off.

Tim took a deep breath. "Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Look a that! I actually updated this story! WHOOOAAAAA! haha Sorry it took so long, it's just with school, family stuff, and the fact I've got a ton of other stories going right now, I was a little packed with things to do.<strong>

**I hope you liked the update. I wanted some McGee/DiNozzo brother stuff, so I decided on this. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. The Prank

It had been a long day. After the water exercise, everyone went to the kitchen and baked for a few hours. A small flour fight occurred, then stopped abruptly when Gibbs was hit in the side of the face by Tony- who made it very clear that he was trying to hit Palmer. He then tried to clean Gibbs off, but the glare Gibbs gave him made him stop quickly.

Thankfully, Gibbs simply cleaned himself off, said if anyone did that again their heads would be placed in an inappropriate location, and got back to making the cupcakes he had been assigned to.

That night at the campfire, Ducky told a ridiculously long story about when he was young and almost met someone famous. No one had any idea who it was, and the fact that he only _almost_ met them made it even less interesting. They had all basically blanked out by the middle of the story, but let him continue on because he seemed to enjoy the story quite a bit.

Every once in a while, someone would nod or say a simple "Mhm" or "wow" to make him think they were listening. He didn't seem to notice that they weren't, or he just didn't care… Come to think of it, he might have rambled on because he _did_ know, and was doing it on purpose.

* * *

><p><em>Day 4- 1:45 am<em>

"Tim! Tiiiiim… Tim!"

"Hmmm."

"Get up," Tony whispered, shaking Tim's shoulder.

"Nnghh," Tim replied, pulling his shoulder away.

"Tim!" Tony exclaimed in a whispered tone, again. "Come on, you have to get up!"

"Ugghh… Why?" Tim asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Because… I need you."

With that, Tim opened his eyes. "I don't know what types of problems you're having Tony, but I am definitely _not_ helping you with them."

"Not that kind of "I need you," McDisgusting. Now, come on!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Tony sighed. "This could go on forever, McGoo. You know I don't give up, so you might as well get up."

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "I. Hate. You." He said as he sat up.

Tony smiled. "I knew you'd come around. Now, follow me."

Tim followed Tony out of the cabin and down the steps. "Tony, seriously, what the heck are we doing out here?"

"Didn't you ever go to camp, Probie?"

"Yes."

"Didn't the guys ever go to the girls cabins and play pranks on them?"

"No."

Tony let out a deep breath. "Of course," He mumbled, "I should have known that wouldn't happen at nerd camp."

"You know I can still hear you when you mumble, right?"

"Don't really care, McBoring."

"Okay, Tony, if you woke me up just so we could go in the girls cabin and pull some stupid prank on them, I'm going back to bed, then killing you in the morning."

"Come on, Probie! You seriously don't want to be a part of this?"

"Part of scaring Abby and Ziva? Two girls who should be feared and respected above all others? No, I don't."

"McGee! I got tons of stuff from the kitchen! Eggs, whipped cream, flour filled balloons! It won't be as fun doing it alone!"

"Well, why didn't you wake up Palmer?"

Tony sighed. "You think you were my first choice? I tried waking up the gremlin, but he smacked my face and rolled over."

"Tony, it is pitch black in the cabins. You can't see your hand in front of your face. There's only one way this could end, and it's not good. If you want to be an idiot, _fine_, but I'm not going to be a part of it."

With that, Tim turned and went back into his cabin, leaving Tony to pull this childish prank all by himself.

* * *

><p><em>6:45 am<em>

_"Tony! Tony!"_ Gibbs yelled to the top of his lungs.

Tony practically jumped out of bed, as did McGee and Jimmy.

"Wha- Why's he yelling?"

_"Tony, get your butt out here!"_

"What did you do?" Jimmy asked, feeling around so he could find his glasses.

"I have no idea," Tony replied, not moving. The tone of Gibbs' voice made him too scared to move. "I was kind of expecting Ziva or Abby to be doing that this morning."

Jimmy peered out the window, watching as Gibbs was being held back by Joe and Ducky.

"Uh, Tony… Why's he got egg and flour all over his face?"

Tony's eyes widened. "No. No, no, no," He repeated, going over to the window and pushing Jimmy out of the way.

"Oh my god," Tim said, not being able to hold back the laughter. "Oh my God, you didn't know."

"Know what?" Tony asked, turning back to Tim. "Know _what_, McGee?"

"Last night… when you were in the shower… Gibbs and Ducky changed cabins… with Ziva and Abby," Tim replied, laughing between every few words.

"What!" Tony yelled. "Why'd they do that?"

"The bathroom was bigger in the other cabin," Jimmy answered, then realization dawned on him. "Oh my God, _you_ did that to Gibbs… and Dr. Mallard?"

Tony looked back out the window. "The room was so dark… I couldn't see them."

Jimmy tried to contain his laughter, although it was becoming hard to do.

_"Tony, if you don't get out here right now, I will come in there and set you on fire!"_

Tony let out a squeak. "I'm dead," He said with a hard swallow.

Tim nodded. "I'd say that's a good assumption."

* * *

><p><strong>What? I'm updating this story? Oh the insanity! <strong>

**Seriously though, sorry about the lack of updates. I sort of forgot about this story. It got lost in the mix of the crazy amount of stories I have put on myself to write.**

**And, for those who are waiting for an update of Pentagram, I have not given up on that story... I just have major writers block with it. I need to finish some of my stories before I can go back to that one.**

**Anyway, sorry again. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	14. Really Sorry

The walk from his cabin to where Gibbs was, was probably the longest trip of Tony's life. He couldn't believe what he had done. He decided right at that moment that he was never, ever playing a prank again for as long as he lived… which was probably only a few more minutes.

"Boss, I am so, so sorr-"

"Save it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Jethro, calm down. Getting over-excited about the matter won't help anyone."

"Over-excited?" Gibbs repeated with wide eyes, looking down to Ducky. "Did you not see yourself, Duck? You're covered in… I don't even know what!"

"I know that, Jethro, but I think that if you just take a moment to step back and think about it, you will actually find it quite amusing." Ducky still had his hands on Gibbs' shoulders, but his grip had loosened. Joe, who was behind him, had let go completely.

Gibbs just stared at Ducky for a moment. "You do look like an idiot," He finally said, although he wasn't smiling, at all.

"As do you, Jethro."

"I'm not happy about this."

"No one expects you to be."

"Boss, I'm really, really sorry," Tony piped in, "I thought the girls were still in that room and I know that that's no excuse but I-"

"Tony!" Gibbs exclaimed, shutting him up.

"Yes, Boss?"

"If this ever happens again, you will not be able to use your arms, legs, or sex organs _ever_ _again_! Do. you. understand?"

Tony swallowed hard. "Y- Yes, Boss. It will never happen again. I swear on my penis." He laughed nervously, but when no one else did, and Ducky looked back at him with a are-you-trying-to-get-killed face, he stopped. "God, I should just tape my mouth shut."

"Do this again, I'll add super gluing it to the list," Gibbs replied as he turned around to go back to his cabin.

Ducky walked over to Tony, "I suggest you keep your distance from him the rest of the day… and possibly month. I'd do a lot of sucking up for at least the next year as well."

"Ducky, I really am sorry."

"I know that, young man. However, your intentions were wrong either way. Pulling a prank like this is not only juvenile, but especially rude to do to women, who were your intended targets. Seeing as they have been listening from outside of their cabin the entire time, I suggest you do some sucking up to them as well."

Tony looked up to see Abby and Ziva, with crossed arms, glaring in his direction. He hadn't even noticed they were there.

"I really screwed up."

Ducky patted his shoulder. "That you did, Anthony, that you did."

Ducky walked away and Tony looked back to Ziva and Abby, trying to smile his best smile.

It didn't work.

They glared daggers at him before turning around and heading back to their cabin.

"You alright, Tony?" Joe asked, noticing that he looked kind of green.

"If I make it out here with all of my body parts, Joe, _that_ will be a miracle."

With that, he turned and slowly headed back to his cabin, as though it was a walk to the death or something equally as horrible.

Joe's eyebrows furrowed. "So, that's a no?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, but if I didn't end it here, I wouldn't have finished it for a few more days... So, take what you can get, my peeps ;)<strong>

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me through my insanely busy schedule! You are all my Valentine's (whether you wanna be or not :D)**


End file.
